


Why I Love You

by flipflop_diva



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Caring, Established Relationship, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, you don’t have to stay. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” </p><p>The fact that her knees buckled approximately half a second later most definitely disproved her point.</p><p>“Yes, I can see that,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subjunctive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subjunctive/gifts).



> For subjunctive. I'm sorry this is so short! I had a much more epic story in mind, but I knew I would be cutting it close, so I wrote you this. I am still working on the other one, though, and I hope to get it to you as an after Valentine's Day treat. But I do hope you enjoy this!

“You know, you don’t have to stay. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” Kara’s eyes twinkled as she peered up at him, pushing herself up off the couch to prove her point. 

The fact that her knees buckled approximately half a second later most definitely disproved her point.

“Yes, I can see that,” James said, trying to keep his own smile off his face as he grabbed her arm and helped haul her back to the couch.

She pulled her arm back sheepishly and rolled her eyes. “Okay, fine, maybe I’m not one hundred percent yet …”

“Maybe?” James arched an eyebrow.

“But I will be fine.”

“I know you will.”

“You don’t have to stay.”

“I know that, too.” James reached over behind her to fluff her pillow a little more. Then, after eyeing her again to make sure she wasn’t going to try to prove any more points, he sank down beside her. “I want to.”

She was quiet for a few seconds, like she was thinking about that. But when she spoke it wasn’t about that at all. 

“Were you scared?”

He turned to look at her. “That I was going to lose you? Of course. I was terrified”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.”

“But James --”

He reached over took her hand in his, squeezed in gently. “The woman I fell in love with,” he said quietly, “is the same woman who rushes headfirst into danger and doesn’t think about anything else except saving whoever she can. I don’t expect you — I don’t _want_ you — to be anyone else.” He paused, before smiling at her. “Even if you sometimes terrify me when people with kryptonite show up.”

She cracked a small smile at that. “How did I get so lucky?”

“Surviving the kryptonite?”

“Getting you, silly.”

He laughed before leaning over to kiss her. “I don’t know,” he breathed against her lips. “I think surviving the kryptonite is a much better question.”


End file.
